Talk:Feynriel
Expanding to see what happens if he is sent to the circle... There is a lot of info on how his story plays out if he lives with the Dalish, but little as to what happens to him if he goes to the circle. For instance, does Night Terrors still take place if he he becomes a circle mage? If it does, then information like that should probably be put into the article. Balitant (talk) 06:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Night Terrors does still take place, however other than a slightly different reaction from his mother at the beginning, the quest is the same. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 17:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age's First Half elf? I'm more interested in more about the fact that he's a half-elf. I mean, he's the first and only half-elf in the entire game, or at least that we know of. I guess he looked enough like an elf that maybe there could be elves in the alienages that they don't know are half-elves but he at least looks quite obviously a elf with human ears? Especially with how badly many alienages treat the elves (like the implied rape of Shianni in the city elf origin) AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 02:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :With a centuries of human abuses against the elves (and the occasional love affairs), I hardly think it likely that Feynriel would be the very first off-spring from such a coupling. In fact, it is explicitly stated on several occasions, spanning both games, that a human-elven procreation can only ever produce human children (I believe his mother even said something to that effect), which is partly the reason "half-elves" are shunned by their elven counterparts - they are living reminders of their ancestry's subjection to the humans. :Summa Summarum, there are no half-elves, only humans with some elvish-looking traits (e.g. the ears). --> Emil Olai (talk) 07:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's the other way around. Feynriel has the facial features of an elf, but normal human ears. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 08:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is subtle, but he do have a bit more pointy ears than other humans. And his face seem to be a bit more narrow than most humans, but I do not find it to be more prominent than that. As I said: human, but with some elvish traits. --> Emil Olai (talk) 15:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... either way, both races know that he's a half-elf. Some people think Alistair is a half=elf, that his mother was actually Fiona. :P AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 17:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think we in essence say the same thing, though I have issues with the terminology. Try to avoid the term "half-elf", as it implies that the off-spring in question, be it Feynriel or Alistair (and I am actually one of the adherents to the aforementioned theory), is partly elven and partly human. In reality, according to DA lore, they are fully human (though as stated possibly with some elvish-looking traits) - not half-and-half. Of course, I suppose one could say "half-elf" and refer to its parentage, but it is rather confusing. --> Emil Olai (talk) 21:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :It might just be an art fail, making Feynriel look too Elfy... but another possible hand-wave/explanation is that, while those that are half human and half elf look human, those with one elven parent and a half-elven parent start showing more elven traits. It'd fit in terms of genetics (...as much as that matters when it comes to Dragon Age), it'd explain the discrepancy and it'd give additional motive for Feynriel's father to abandon him like that. Wraithfighter (talk) 16:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC)